Muted Love
by MajorStupoid
Summary: See, Sora has this crush on a girl in his class. Her name is Kairi. He would go talk to her, but there one problem with that: she won't be able to answer. There's only one solution that he can think of...


School sucks. Especially if you're me. I'm Sora, and I'm in High School. I have a crush on this girl. Her name is Kairi. I would talk to her, but there's one problem. She's mute. She uses sign language to communicate with her teachers, and that's only if she absolutely has to.

I've had my eye on her since we were little, and she actually talked back then. Something happened in 8th grade that made her really upset, and she's been silent ever since. She always sat at the edge of the classroom, away from everyone else.

One night, I taught myself sign language from an online thing, called Wikipedia. Then the next day, I approached her.

"Hi Kairi." I said nervously. She didn't do anything but stare at me. "Oh, um…" 'Hello, I'm Sora, remember?' I said in sign language.

She nodded cautiously. 'Why do you know sign language?' she asked.

'You always seemed sad and depressed since 8th grade, so I thought "talking" about it would help.'

'Thank you for the offer, but I don't think it'll work'

'You won't know until you try. Besides, I can't take no for an answer, not for something that made you go mute.'

'Listen, I really can't. Please leave.'

I sighed, and started my way out, but then she came up behind me, and tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and saw her nervous face. 'Sorry, I'm just not used to other people actually…noticing me. I guess I just don't want to change.'

I smiled. 'That's okay. It's natural. Do you still not want to try it?'

She gave me a faint smile. 'I'll try it.'

We walked back to where her stuff was and sat down. 'So, please tell why you went mute.'

'My mom died when we were in 8th grade, and I was too shocked to speak, so I learned sign language. When I recovered, and tried to speak, I either forgot how to do it, or I couldn't bring myself to do it.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Don't say that. I hate it when people say sorry for no reason.'

'But there is a reason. It's for comfort.'

'Well, it's not that comforting.'

The bell rang, and we all took our seats. When we left, I told Kairi that I would see her tomorrow.

The next few days consisted of me and Kairi getting to know each other. Then, one night, while my family was eating, the doorbell rang. My mom went to get it, and she was gone for a while. I went up to check what it was, and found a surprise.

I found Kairi trying to talk to my mom with sign language. When she saw me, she stopped, and she blushed. She looked at her feet, and looked nervous. "Sorry mom, this is Kairi. She's the one I told you about. Please go back to the table." I said as politely as I could.

She looked wary, but she did as she was asked. I looked back to Kairi. She was still looking at the ground. I tilted her chin up to face me. 'What are you doing here?' I asked.

Her eyes started to get teary. 'My dad kicked me out. I was hoping in vain that you might let me stay with you until I could find a relative.' She answered.

'No, not in vain, hold on, I'll be right back.'

I went to my family, which consisted of my mom and dad, Roxas, and Ventus. "Um, my friend Kairi needs to stay with us for a while. Her dad kicked her out." I explained.

Everyone stared at me in shock. "Kairi, you mean that mute girl?" Ven asked.

I nodded.

My mom gulped. "Well, sure she can stay. After all, our motto is 'never leaving a soul that is in need.'"

"Thank you so much. I'm going to go tell her the news."

"Tell her that she can stay in the guest room."

I went back to her. She still had her head down. I tilted her chin up again. 'The answer is yes. You can stay.'

Her eyes brightened a bit. 'Thank you.'

I showed her to her room, and left her to get acquainted. I finished eating, and went to check on her. I found her on the bed, crying. I walked to her, and wrapped my arm around her.

She calmed down a little, and looked at me. 'I can't do it. I just can't.' she said.

'Do what?'

'I can't live like this. I can't just leech off people.'

'Or is it because you're still recovering from your mom's death?'

Her eyes got moist again. She hugged me tight, and balled into my chest.

I patted her back. "There, there, it'll all turn out fine. I promise." I said softly.

We stayed in that position for a long time. My brothers walked in a couple times, but I motioned for them to stay quiet and go away. They complied.

When she pulled away, she was smiling faintly. She opened her mouth. "Thank you…Sora." She said quietly.

I widened my eyes. Her voice was sweet, and soothing.

"You're welcome." I replied softly.

She pulled my head in, and we kissed.


End file.
